Terminator 4 Fight For Survival
by Flame Haze of Eternal Light
Summary: John Connor is now the leader of the Resistance, but a Terminator will try to kill him to prevent him from sending EMP bombs to strategic machine RVs, and another Terminator will try to stop the other and help Connor, please R & R!!!!


Terminator 4 - Fight For Survival  
  
By Phoenix The One  
  
Chapter 1 - Judgment Day  
  
Little time has passed or at least I think it has since the Terminator insured my survival at Crystal Peak, the powers of the world are gone, the Terminator was right, judgement day was inevitable, I'm sorry mom, but it happened, now the day has come, I know what I must do, I know the end, but not the path, and now that I know, I'm sure that they'll try to kill me again, and even if they don't succeed they'll keep trying, the Terminator showed me how to be strong, he showed me that weaknesses are not allowed on this war, specially from me, Katherine and I are now the leaders of the Resistance, all what's left on the earth from human kind has united, we must succeed, we must survive, and to do that, we must fight for our survival...  
  
- "John Connor?"  
  
- "Yeah that's me" - John looked at a man standing in front of him dressed in rags.  
  
- "Sir, the enemy lines are advancing, their coming here" - the man said.  
  
- "Pack up now, were leaving for the RV, tell the men to hold the Terminators down as much as they can, and no fear, if they get to close, fire the EMP" - John said while looking at the man, then the man went outside John's tent, Katherine entered the tent.  
  
- "Are you sure about this John? What if the Terminators are waiting at the RV point?" - Katherine asked.  
  
- "I don't think so, if they knew don't you think I would have sent a Terminator to tell us that?" - John asked.  
  
- "Yeah, I guess we would have, anyway we need to get going" - Kate said.  
  
- "Kate" - John said as Katherine turned around, then she turned to him.  
  
- "Yeah?" - Kate responded, but John stood quiet for a moment.  
  
- "Nothing, forget it, go pack your stuff" - John said and turned around to reach for his bag.  
  
John went outside, the soldiers were guarding the entrance and some were on the walls firing to the Terminators. He saw them, he noticed how different does terminators were from the ones he was used to, these were slower and not very agile, not even close to the ones he met, that's why they were easier to hold, but still they were dangerous, John got inside one of the vehicles and called Katherine, who left with him.  
  
All Resistance vehicles were on route to the RV, the soldiers managed to hold the Terminators long enough for their escape, John looked back at his base as it blew up, to hide any trace of their plans, he felt glad, for they had defeated the Terminators again, they had won a battle, but the war was far from over, much two days later they arrived at the RV, where they found their underground base, the hatch opened and the resistance group protecting the site came to welcome them to Raven Base, everything they needed was there, from weaponry, to food and supplies.  
  
John at this point was highly trained, he had fought the Terminators face to face and emerged victorious, he earned the respect of his Lieutenants, and that was when he was recognized as the Leader of the Resistance, the greatest warrior was John Connor, Katherine knew John was a great soldier, and she had also become quite skilled, she too had fought the Terminators face to face, but still she sometimes thought it was all a nightmare, that she would wake up in her bed, and she would see the light of the sun again and her fiancée Scott, but then she returned to reality, she knew her destiny was John, the Terminator told her that, but still she sometimes found it difficult to accept it, but she just remembered all the people that died and all the people struggling to survive, and she stayed the course. John on the other hand had become a great leader, just as his mother knew, and the Terminator said, he made a promise to his mom, that he would never give up, that he would win the war if the Judgement day ever came. He kept his promise, he trained himself everyday since Judgement day, he trained his body and his mind, to think like the machines, he examined all the Skynet system as the Terminator described it, and made a plan to outsmart the system and win the war.  
  
He knew that machines would never be as smart as humans, even though his encounter with the Terminator when he was twelve almost changed his mind, but he knew, they could know many things, they could have much knowledge about humans but as the imperfect creatures that humans are, they're bound to be unpredictable, he knew that the Terminators would one day find him and the Resistance, but he knew that if he kept fighting and watched over his shoulders the Resistance would be invincible, for he solemnly believed that machines will never win against man, that the machines will not represent the end of days, that life will go on, with or without the machines, that will be one choice he'll have to make.  
  
John and Kate were sitting in their room, John was cleaning his guns and Kate was repairing her radio, she then said.  
  
- "I've had it with this radios, I'm tired to change the frequency every day so that Skynet doesn't find us".  
  
John Looked at Katherine and said.  
  
- "We have too, we cannot risk to be found, everything will fall apart and we'll all die if Skynet finds us".  
  
Katherine looked at John and nodded, then she said.  
  
- "You're right I'm sorry, it's just that so much has happened and I sometimes think that I'm loosing it, but then I think of you and what you have to do, I mean us, what we have to do and I try to stay the course".  
  
John looked at Katherine and stood up and walked towards her, then he said.  
  
- "I'm sorry Kate, I never meant for this to happen, I tried since I was a boy to stop all this, but my mom's effort to stop judgment day were useless, If I could undo all this so you could live your life, believe me that I would, but I can't, we can just be glad that we were meant to live, and to survive".  
  
Katherine looked down and thought about what John said, he was right, she knew that John would've done anything to stop judgment day, but it was too late.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Meanwhile on a desolate high way, a sphere of electricity opened up, it was a time field, a man walked out of it, a thin man, of medium height, with black hair. He walked towards a light house, and he found a man, with blue clothes, and with a gun in a holster, he walked to him from behind and he killed the man, then he put on his clothes and grabbed the gun. He got on a nearby motorcycle, and drove away. Not far from the Base that The Resistance blew up was another sphere, another man walked out of it, this man was very muscular, of medium height as well, with brown hair. He walked towards a guard post that had several uniforms, most of them were destroyed, he found a man wearing a black leather jacket with the symbol of the Resistance and he asked him for his clothes, the other man said no, so he grabbed him by the neck and picked him up.  
  
- "Give me your clothes now" - he said, the man took off his jacket and gave him a clean shirt, and his pants and shoes, then the man grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on, then he asked him if he had a mode of transportation, the other man took off a cover and revealed a black motorcycle, the man got on it, and started it.  
  
- "Thanks" - the man said and then he drove off.  
  
~~**~~  
  
John finished cleaning his guns and went to the command center, where he found Lieutenant Willard, who showed him around the installation, he saw a warehouse, where they kept a large amount of EMP bombs, he was very glad to see them, then he went to the Armory where the men were getting loaded up, and he saluted his men, Katherine was making a routine flight around the base they blew up to check the perimeter, she didn't see anything so she returned to base, John was there waiting for her and when she landed she went with John to the command center again.  
  
To be Continued... 


End file.
